


We Are One

by DoreyG



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (but not directly saying it), Assassins In Love, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brush of fingers against his hairline, a small smile that's barely there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



A brush of fingers against his hairline, a small smile that's barely there, "you fool, Hawkeye."

A chuckle, the pluck of his fingers on the bow string and a perfect shot just in time, "you dick, Widow."

A smirk, a flip of red hair and a twinkle in usually impassive eyes, "you wouldn't survive without me."

An unusually sober expression, slightly paler skin and a big hand wrapped around a small one in the moments where nobody can see, "you wouldn't _enjoy_ it without me."

"Barton."

"Darling."

"Clint."

"Dear."

Mysteries upon mysteries, hand holding hand and a connection humming between.


End file.
